The Legend of Zelda: A Dark Future
by TheChaple
Summary: What starts off as a special day for Link and his older brother, Chaple, takes a drastic turn for the worse when Ganon attacks and kidnaps Princess Zelda, sending Link on a brand new adventure. Chaple is an OC of mine I wanted to incorporate for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this will be my first ever fanfic! I really do hope that you all enjoy and please, feel free to review. Any and all advice would be much appreciated, after all, I want you all to enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it. Thank you and please enjoy. ^-^ Contains language.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its characters, Nintendo does. However, the OC, Chaple, is my own. **

**The Legend of Zelda: A Dark Future**

**Chapter 1: A Special Day**

Link stirred in his sleep, sweating profusely from his apparent nightmare. "_Chaple! Chaple, NO! CHAPLE!_"was ringing through his ears and echoing in his head. As the screams echoed there was, suddenly, another voice, echoing around and against the screaming, "_Hey! Link! Wake up! Link!_"

Link would awake to find himself being shaken by his older brother, Chaple. A man of around 27, Chaple had taken their late mother's raven-colored hair and hazel eyes. He saw Link's eyes flutter open and smiled, chuckling, "_Hey, bro, you alright? That seemed like quite the doozy. You're drenched!_"

Link quickly sat up and hugged his brother then let go, "_Sorry. I don't know why I did that. I just had this awful dream, but... Ican't even remember the most of what happened._" Chaple nodded, "_Well, it was only a bad dream. Now, hurry and get ready, we're going to be late._" And with that he walked out of the room.

Link tilted his head a moment and blinked a couple of times as he registered his brother's words when his eyes suddenly shot wide open and he jumped out of bed to check the calendar on his wall, "No way! It's already today?!" He quick ran into the bathroom and checked himself over in the mirror. He definitely looked like he just got out of bed.

A boy of around 17, Link had inherited their late father's blonde hair and fierce blue eyes. He sighed at his present appearance and decided to quick jump in the shower. He pulled his shirt off and threw it in the hamper he had, revealing that he had a toned, muscular build thanks to his years of acrobatics and combat training at the local academy. He quick slid his pants and boxers off and threw them into the hamper as well before hopping in the shower and washing up.

After getting ready, Link walked out of his room to meet his brother, strapping his sword to his back. Chaple saw this and stated, "_Uh, you probably won't be able to bring that into the company. Besides, you won't need it today, Princess Zelda will have plenty of guards. I'll bring you back if you want to grab it before going to the academy today._" Link looked to protest but then nodded, taking the sword off his back and setting it against the wall.

Chaple had been watching the news as he waited for Link, something about recent disasters throughout Hyrule, "_Well, hopefully all that gets situated soon. Weird for all of that to happen so suddenly, and almost all at once._" He turned it off and grabbed his keys, "_Alright, let's go. I gotta get my presentation ready for Zelda before she arrives._" Link nodded and they both headed out of the house, locking the door and getting in the car.

"_You excited to meet Zelda? I know I am. I get this prototype approved it'll be my greatest invention to date._" Chaple said as he drove. Link chuckled and nodded, "_Not every day you get to meet the princess, right? This is a great privilege, Chaple, thank you for bringing me along._" He smiled at his brother and looked out of the window... what was that? Were his eyes playing tricks on him? He could have sworn he saw a figure jump from rooftop to rooftop. He shrugged it off and looked forward to meeting the princess.

They arrived at Chaple's place of work and made their way inside, Chaple's co-workers greeting them and wishing him luck with the presentation. Link looked around at all the things that had been invented here, quite a few things by his own brother, as they made there way to Chaple's lab. As they entered, Link gazed around at the room, he had only been here a few times but it always amazed him, it was covered in blueprints and plans for new inventions and there was always a few more new ones whenever he came in.

He looked ahead at Chaple, who was opening up a briefcase and setting up a stand at his desk. He quick turned around and threw something to Link, when it was caught, Link realized it was a sword hilt just... without a blade, "_Uhh, Chaple. What good is a hilt without even a small blade?_" Chaple chuckled and shook his head, "_Press the button on the side of it, ya goof. Yes, that one. And make sure it's pointed AWAY from you._" Link turned the hilt over and found the button, doing as his brother had instructed, he held it like you would a sword in his left hand and pointed it outward, pushing the button on the side with his thumb. As the button was pushed, a click was heard inside as well as numerous other devices inside the contraption and a double edge blade shot out of the top in multiple sections before linking together. Link looked at it in awe.

"_How's it feel?_" Chaple asked his younger brother. Link swung it a couple of times, careful not to hit anything, "_It's light. Lighter than my sword at home. Is that good?_" Chaple chuckled and nodded, "_It's half the weight of an average knight's sword but also twice as strong. And not only is it resistant to dulling and rusting, it has a self-sharpening mechanism inside of it to keep it at peak sharpness._" Link looked in awe at the weapon in his hands, Chaple had done it again. After testing it on some practice dummies in the lab, Link set the sword on the stand on Chaple's desk and they both waited for Zelda to arrive.

An hour passed and the familiar sound of the door being unlock finally beeped, opening to reveal the princess and her escort. Zelda, a beautiful woman of roughly 19 with lovely blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, walked inside with her escort, another woman by the name of Impa, a fierce looking woman with blood red eyes and white hair. The two bowed to the brothers and Zelda spoke, "_Hello, you must be Chaple. I am Princess Zelda and this is my personal bodyguard, Impa. I am quite excited to see what you have in store for us. Oh, who is this with you?_" Chaple had bowed and waved Link to bow with him, "_Hello, Princess and Impa. Yes, I am Chaple and I do hope you enjoy the presentation. Oh, and with me is my brother, Link._" He motioned to Link, who gave a soft smile and stood to the side so Chaple could give his presentation.

Chaple took a deep breath and turned to his sword, wrapping his hand around the hilt and pulling it off the stand, bringing it over to Zelda. She looked it over then wrapped her own hand around the hilt, taking it out of his hands. He stood back and she swung it a few times, "_This is exceptionally light for a sword like this. Are you sure it will still be good for combat?_" Chaple nodded to her, "_Oh yes. Though half the weight of an average knight's sword it is twice as strong. And it even keeps itself to optimal sharpness._" She took in his words and ran a slender finger gently across the flat of the blade, "_This craftsmanship is wonderful. You put a lot of work not only in just the mechanisms but also into the blade and design itself. Excellent work, Chaple, I approve of this project._" He beamed at her words and bowed, "_Thank you, Princess!_" She smiled and bowed her head to him and then Link before handing the weapon back to him and turning and leaving with Impa.

He took the sword and walked back to his desk, "_Alright, let me get this packed up and I'll take you back home. This is really all I had to do today so I'll probably be at home when you get back from the academy._" Link nodded, "_Well, I can skip the academy today. We can just hang out and play some video games for a bit._" Chaple chuckled and looked at his younger brother, "_You just read my mind._"

As he finished packing the device and stand in its carrying case, the building suddenly shook violently as an explosion erupted in another part of the building. Link and Chaple would find themselves struggling to regain their balance from the force of the blast, "_Shit! Something must have happened in R&amp;D. Come on, let's go!_" They ran out of the room and made their way down to the buildings main doors. As they ran, Link looked to his brother and asked, "_Hey, you think Zelda got out alright?_" Chaple shook his head, "_I can only hope so. Keep running!_"

They made it out of the building and took a quick glance around for a head count, "_Well that's most everyone. Hey! Did anyone see Zelda get out?!_" But all he got in response was a bunch of no. "_Shit! Something must have happened to her. Link, stay here! I gotta go get her out of there!_" As he turned to run inside, he was stopped by Link, visions of his dream returning to him, "_Chaple! No, don't go!_" Chaple pulled away from his brother, "_Link if I don't act now it will be too late! Just stay here! I'll be right back._" And with that, he was gone, running back into the building that was beginning to catch fire in numerous places, with glass shattering on every floor. Link didn't feel right with this situation, he could feel it in his blood. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to make sure his brother and the princess were okay. He took off for the front door when it exploded, the force of the blast knocked Link back and unconscious, the last thing he saw was the building engulfed in flames and beginning to collapse.

Link awoke sometime later still in front of the building, only he saw that it had collapsed and the flames had been extinguished. He quickly sat up and looked around, "_Chaple... No..._" He stood and ran into the debris of a building, sifting through it, lifting and moving whatever he could and whatever could hide his beloved brother, praying to the Goddesses that he somehow found shelter inside. As he searched, he saw something in the corner of his eye, a glint of sorts, that caught his eye, and as he turned to look at it, his face immediately filled with dread, there it was... his sword, sticking out of the ground. He walked over to the weapon slowly and upon reaching it, fell to his knees, tears now falling from his eyes. He wrapped both hands around the hilt and rested his head against the pommel as he sobbed, "_Chaple... Brother..._" He turned his upwards and screamed to heavens, "_NOOOOOOOO!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me again! I know, Chapter 2 "Chapter 2 out so soon?" Well that's because I'm also posting it up on WattPad, so when I post a chapter there, I post a chapter here. Anyways, enough talk, do enjoy chapter of A Dark Future. ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or its characters. The OC, Chaple, however, is my own.**

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

A few days had passed since the incident at the company. Link found himself laying in bed after another sleepless night. He rose from his bed as the sun started to peek through his window and got dressed, throwing on some pants and a shirt and heading out of his room.

When he got into the living room, he heard something thud on the floor in Chaple's room, "_What the..._" He walked over to the door to Chaple's room and reached for the knob, hesitating a moment. He took a deep breath and grabbed hold of the doorknob, turning it and opening the door slowly. When he walked in, he saw the sword laying on the ground, "_How did you fall?_" He looked up and saw that the window was open, "_Breeze must have knocked it over...but I didn't open that window._" He quick walked over and stuck his head out of the window, looking around, he couldn't see a trace that anyone had entered or exited the premises. He shrugged and sighed as he pulled his head back in and shut the window, making sure that it was locked this time. He then turned and walked over to pick up the sword, as he held it in his hand, he hit the button to extend the blade then swung it a couple of times, "_This could have been your best, bro._"

As he turned to set it back on its stand, he was suddenly confronted by some small, flying, humanoid...robot? He jumped back in surprise at the little being in front of him, "_What in the... what are you? And how did you get in here?_" The tiny being didn't answer at first, instead it just stared at Link for a moment before it finally answered, "_Confirmed identity, Link Nasir. I am a pocket AI for information and navigation, but you can call me Navi. Chaple sent me out to map out all of Hyrule not too long ago. Is he out, I must alert him of my success._" Link looked at Navi questioningly before looking down, "_Chaple's gone... he's dead. Just the other day there was some accident at the company. He went in to save the princess but... he never came back out. That sword is all that was left._"

The little robot turned and looked at the sword, floating along its length, inspecting it, "_This sword saw use recently. Just within a few days._" Link nodded and set a hand on his side, "_Yeah. Chaple had presented it to the princess._" The little robot shook her head, "_No, this sword experienced real combat. Something must have happened in the building._" Link's eyes widened and he thought to himself, "**Could it really not have been an accident? Someone caused this?**" He looked down at the robot, "_Navi, can you connect to the security feed in the building and pull up the videos of that day?_" Navi turned and looked up at Link, "_Well, of course. I already am connected. Chaple made sure to connect me so he could always keep an eye on his lab, even on the go._" Link sat at the desk, still looking at Navi, "_Good. I need you to pull up every camera feed you can access from the other day around 3 p.m._"

The robot nodded and closed its eyes, opening them again to reveal they were glowing a light blue and a holographic screen, just a bit bigger than Link's face, was created in front of him, with numerous camera feeds. Link looked through them intently for a moment when he finally pointed to one that had Zelda on it, "_There. Pull up that one and follow the princess until the explosion goes off._"

As they watched, the video began to get shaky and rumbling could be heard. There was an explosion in the building and the two began to wobble as they held their balance. Suddenly, the wall exploded inward and knocked Impa into another room. The camera feed began to get static but managed to pull through, "_Navi, keep this feed up but look for Chaple as well._" Navi nodded and there was another, smaller screen in the corner flipping through all of the camera feeds, "_I found him!_" Link nodded, "_Good. Play them side by side. Follow Chaple's progress._" The camera with Zelda was still covered with smoke and couldn't see through. The feed of Chaple showed him running through the halls with the briefcase still, until he ran into a Lizalfos, "_I knew it. That was no freak accident. It was an attack!_"

Chaple had pulled the sword out of the case and pushed the button to extend the blade, throwing the case away and began fighting his way through halls. Zelda's feed was finally starting to clear, she could be seen laying on the ground, she had probably been knocked out temporarily. Chaple's feed kept flipping as Chaple ran passed multiple cameras in his rush to find Zelda. Link turned back to Zelda's feed and squinted, there was a figure walking down the hallway towards the princess, who had finally come to her senses, "_Navi, zoom in. Try to get a close up on the face._" She nodded and the video would zoom in and focus on the figure.

The figure appeared to be a male. Very tall and muscular, he had powerful orange eyes and burning red hair that went down to his shoulders. Link looked closely, "**He**** almost looks like the figure I saw on the way there. Who is he?**" He looked to Navi, "_Pause it. Can you get an ID on that man?_" The video would pause and after a moment, Navi chimed, "_I'm sorry. This man is not identifiable in any census._" Link growled and slammed his fists on the desk, "_Resume playback of the feed_."

The camera feed kicked back on and the figure grew ever closer to Zelda. He was unsure why, but deep down he felt a burning hatred for this man, like something that had been building up for years even though this was his first time seeing the man. The man had picked up Zelda and Link almost jumped out of his chair watching it. The man turned to leave but then stopped and turned back around, what was... Link had been so focused on Zelda that he completely forgot about Chaple's feed, he looked over and sure enough, there he was. He had arrived in time to confront the man before he could leave with the princess. Link then watched in horror as the man raised his hand to Chaple where a bright ball of magic formed and fired, at the last second he looked away and closed his eyes. The camera broke and the feed stopped.

Navi shut off the the hologram and flew up to Link, touching his cheek gently, "_I am sorry, Link. But he died a hero. Trying to save the princess. You should be very proud of him._" Link took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply, looking to Navi, "_I am. Thank you. But we still need to figure out who that man was and what he wanted with Zelda. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain. Navi, is there any way to find out the identity of that man?_" She turned around and put a hand to her chin to mimic thinking, searching through every database she had been programmed with, "_According to old Hylian lore, deep within the forest was an all-knowing tree known as The Great Deku Tree. If the legends be true, he may have the answers for our questions._" Link at her in disbelief, "_A legend? We're going to chase down a legend? You've got to be joking._" He turned to leave but looked a picture of his brother, "_Even though he was a scientist, Chaple always loved the legends of old. Fine. For him, we'll go to the forest and find this tree. We'll have to get ready first, the forest is on the other side of Hyrule._"

And with that, he walked out of the room, with Navi flying beside him, to prepare for his journey.


End file.
